Spontanious Idea She's Out Of This World
by Mrs.President
Summary: JONAS. A girl who seems to be a bit crazy, and hyper active, after a tragedy, moves in with the Lucas brothers. How do they handle her, and her disgusted emotions! They don't understand her, and she's like no girl they've ever dealt with. Romance maybe?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my COMPLETELY SPONTANIOUS IDEA**__. (hence the title)_

_So, I was singing in the shower, and my night had been filled with broken sleep, and I was surprised that I had enough energy to sing! And then I had my two cups of morning coffee, and I was all hyped up while I was getting ready for school, and I jumped in front of the mirror and said. "Oh yeah?! While Nick is three points shy of a genius… I AM A GENIOUS!" Thus giving me the idea of an odd, hyper active girl to place in the JONAS world. I hope you enjoy. _

"Boys, you remember Allison, don't yous?" Denise asked at dinner, as the family started eating.

"Williams?" Kevin raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Their mom sighed, "Say, what do you think if she comes and stays with us for a while?" She asked like it was no big deal.

All the brothers, except Frankie, paused in mid bite and looked at each other. Kevin's memories were more fresh in his mind than his bothers. Nick just faintly remembered her, but he remember when she made him eat sand. Joe remembered when she taught him how to ride a back, and Kevin remembered how close they used to be.

"What for?" Nick blurted, then realized how rude it sounded, "I mean, why would she? Not that I mind or anything."

"Well see,-" Mr. Jonas started, "Her and her family have just lost their house to a house fire. So I was thinking she can come stay with us for a while. Her mom could like to attend this school for a while."

"And Karin being my best friend, I felt I owed her something. This is the least we can do for them." Ms. Jonas looked like she was almost begging for their approval - leaving out the detail that Allison's mom was in the hospital, not wanting to make the boys feel as though they had to do this.

"Yeah mom. That sounds great." Nick nodded as he continued to eat his spaghetti, he also remembered Alli helping him with his homework, so all the memories weren't as bad as the first one that popped into his head.

"A house fire? That's terrible." Kevin frowned, "Everyone's okay, right?"

She knew lying to them wouldn't be the right thing, so she looked down, and the phone rang, "I'll get it. It's probably Peter." she chimed. Peter was Allison's dad.

The girl know as Allison dribbled the basketball with her eyes narrowed at her opponent. Everything left her mind as she concentrated solely on the game it was up to her to win now. She faked a left, and then spun right, lunching herself into the air and shooting the ball as she buzzer went off. The audience was silent as everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. Allison could here nothing but her heart beat, the ball was all net and her team cheered, and her school mates in the audience erupted. Allison jumped up and down, she had just won the tournament.

"Allison! You did great!" Jade ruffled her hair and her teammate ruffled picked her up.

"Allison!" Another urgent voice shouted over the chaos of cheering people.

The voice was immediately picked up by her ears, and she looked around, instantly worried. In the sea of people she spotted her dad trying desperately make his way threw the crowd towards her.

"Put me down!" She hollered but no one heard she. She had to fight her way down, and everyone looked at her in confusion. She fought her way to her dad, and he hugged her tightly, she knew right away that something was horribly wrong.

At first she thought she was in trouble because she was grounded and not supposed to be going to the game in the first place. She didn't tell her parents she was going, she had snuck out her window and down the tree, because she thought being there for her teammates was more important that listening to rules of being grounded.

He leaned back with his hands on her shoulder as he looked at her flushed face, and eyes at full attention with curiosity. It scared her because his eyes were glossy, as if he had just been crying. The idea of someone as great at her father crying just seemed to unreal to her.

"Your mom is in the hospital." He said, though his voice was low and quiet compared to the wildness of the celebration around them, she heard him loud and clear.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she didn't cry because she didn't know how serious it was or not.

Allison was an over hyper active kid, and always has been. She's really smart but as ADD. She was learned to put all her extra energy toward, and she was doing better in school a little. But one thing Allison didn't know how to deal with, was her emotions. She was never good at showing them.

"She thought you were still in the house. So she went back inside to get you… firefighters had to drag her out."

Allison's world went completely numb. She listened to her father the rest of the to the hospital, something about third degree burns. She walked slowly behind her father was he rushed into the E.R room. Her parents had completely stopped talking to each other for the passed three months, so she thought it was a bit weird how worried he was about her.

Allison was never good at showing her emotions. The only time you could really tell something was seriously wrong with her, was when she was quiet, and still.

Seeing her mother all wrapped up in bandages, was like a punch to the stomach. Her knees nearly buckled, but a passing nurse helped her stand on her feet. She didn't want to be in the same room as her, even though her mother was unconscious, she didn't want to be around her when she was like that. There was something building up inside of her, and it seemed to surreal.

*four days later*

The more Kevin thought about, the more he'd remember of the sweet little girl he used to baby-sit. Joe remembered she was a little punk, always getting in trouble by her mom. Nick remembered her making him eat stuff. They looked around the airport for that small, tough little girl they could just barely remember.

Meanwhile, at the food court, Allison spun in her sundress and watched it flare out; tapping her foot to her own beat inside her head. She didn't noticed the eyes on her as she danced carefree.

"Allison?"

The bright misty grey eyed girl turned toward the name that called her voice. Her eyes landed upon a boy she remembered as Nick Lucas; her old childhood friend.

"Nikki!" She squealed and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He laughed lightly, "It's nice to see you too Ally, long time no see."

"Tell me about it.." She said then ruffled his hair, "So how's life as a famous rock star? Oh my, you got tall."

"There she is!" Kevin pointed toward the reunited Nick and Allison.

Allison jumped up and down, then hugged Kevin a little more tightly than she did Nick, and Nick wasn't even sure how or why he noticed. Then she hugged Joe, then Frankie, then the parents.

"We're so sorry to here about your loss." Joe said sympathetically.

Allison brushed the air away, "Oh no sweat. But it means a lot to me that you're going to let me stay at your place for a bit. Until my dad finds a new house anyways."

"Hey! It's the least we can do for a family friend." Kevin smiled brightly.

"How's your dad doing?" Ms. Lucas asked, placing her hand gently on Allison's shoulder.

Allison had to swallow the lump in her throat, lucky no one noticed, "He's doing good." She nodded and then smiled excitedly. Then she turned to the band, "How cool is it that I get to be staying with the JONAS BROTHERS?!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Then they all remembered that sparkle of excitement was something she always had in her eyes. But there was something jaded about the way the twinkle of the sparkle went now, and Denise was the only one who really notices. They all asked her questions about her life now a days, Joe tried to casually ask if she had a boyfriend, but then made it seem like he was only joking about it. She was just as giggling as they remembered her, and bubbly. She was little more off in her own little world that they last remembered. It wasn't until later that night when they realized how truly overly hyper she could be.

"No way!" She exclaimed for probably the 19th time within twenty minutes, and she ran toward Kevin's guitar collection.

He zipped after her, analyzing all her movements as she handled the guitar he had just got, with John Mayer's autograph still fresh on it. She strummed a few notes, that in the short time sounded amazing, before she handed the guitar at Kevin, not even making sure he had a good hold it. It nearly crashed to the floor, and she was off playing at Joe's weights. Joe was antsy as she pushed up the bar, holding to God she didn't drop it on herself.

Nick shook his head, "It was your idea to give her that energy drink." Nick blamed Kevin.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know it would have to radio active with hyper activity!" He defended.

Within the hour, the entire place was a mess. Allison was so excited to be away from the stress of home, she hadn't really realized the mess she was causing, or just how much energy to had.

"Hey Ally." Nick called, as he picked up a basketball remembering it was her favorite past time.

The 15 year old turned little a toddler.

"Wanna go shoot some hoops?" He dribbled the ball.

Something about her eyes shifted as her eyes landed on the ball. She had no more energy to be happy, to pretend like she had been, or try to distract herself like she had been. Thanks to her father, basketball reminded her of hearing horrible news. She dropped the pillow, and looked at he a bit longer. The room was quiet, wondering suddenly were all the liveliness went. Without making eye contact with anyone, Allison left the room, leaving the boys in a quiet tension.

"Nick, what did you do?" Joe blurted.

Kevin hit Joe, "Nick didn't do anything. You were watching the whole time."

"Yeah." Nick agreed, but secretly he couldn't help thinking that Ally's massive mood swing was his fault.

Joe shrugged, "Maybe she just tired herself out."

"She sure tired Frankie out." Kevin pointed to Frankie who had fallen asleep under a mass of pillows.

"Should I go see what's wrong with her?" Nick asked, unsure. He knew he didn't understand girls too well, but Allison seemed to be from a different plant.


	2. Chapter 2 I know

_Allison leaned back on the door slowly, until it clicked shut. There was that feeling again; the feeling like her stomach just dropped, like there was a rock in her throat, and some dirt in her eyes. She rubbed at her eyes to make the feeling go away, it didn't. She tried to cough to get the lump from her throat, that didn't work either._

_She sat on the edge of the bed, and just thought for a moment. Then she heard footsteps coming toward her room. For some reason, this startled her. She jumped up and looked around her a place to hide, and then she turned off the lights and crawled under her blankets to make it look like she was sleeping._

_She didn't know weather to answer for not when there was a gentle rap on the door._

"_Alli?" He called quietly, "Are you okay?"_

_She bit her lip, then sighed, "Yeah?" She answered groggily._

_Like she expected, the door opened slowly and Nick poked his head in, "Can I come in?"_

_She nodded, but then remembered he couldn't see her in the dark room, "You may."_

_He walked in and left the door open about an inch. He sat on the edge of her bed, and looked at her face that was half covered with the blanket pulled over her shoulder._

"_Are you okay? I mean, you just sort of.." He paused trying to find the right way to word what he wanted to say, "Left us hanging in there."_

"_Oh yeah.." She cleared her throat and pushed down the blanket, she was starting to get really hot with all her clothes on, but then she realized she couldn't let Nick see she wasn't in her pajamas, "I just got really tired. That's all." She replied without thinking, then she mentally kicked herself? Why couldn't she just tell him what was bothering her? Surely it would be much easier that lying to them…_

_Nick waited a moment longer, wondering if that was all she was going to say. Then he got up, "Well okay. We usually wake up at about 6:30 for school." He said as he got to the door._

"_Okay." Allison piped._

"_Night Alli." Nick smiled as he closed the door._

"_G'night Nikki." She muttered, not even sure he heard her._

_The next morning, she eyes opened at 5:40 a.m. It wasn't unusual for her to wake up before the sun, or anyone in the house. She tip toed to the shower, where she started singing Mamma Mia._

_Her singing woke up Kevin, and it first he was sure he had just dreamt about a singing angel, until he realized he was awake. He got up and walked to the source of the sound. It was coming from the bathroom, and he listened for a bit longer. He smiled to himself, her singing was wonderful. An idea hit him, he better go switch the coffee to decaf before she had some._

_Allison quieted her singing to a humming as she turned the shower off. Then got dressed in her new uniform, and was all ready before 6. She crept around the house for a minute, to see if anyone was awake. She slide down the fire pole, and was a bit startled to see Kevin sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee._

"_Morning Al." Kevin greeted tiredly._

"_Morning Kev." She said calmly as she made herself a cup of coffee._

_Kevin raised his eyebrow, why was she calm? Then he thought back, she was usually calm when it was just them in the early morning. If he was remembering right, it's been so long since it was just them alone. He smiled at her, they had always gotten along. _

"_How was your sleep?" Kevin asked as Allison started making her own cup of coffee._

"_Fantastic!" She replied chirpily, her strawberry blonde curls bounced with her nod. _

_They made small talk until, and he realized how much he actually missed her. He secretly loved being one of the few people she was calm around. She sat across from him, and looked down at the new paper she had spread out before her and her coffee. The complexion of her skin was light, and almost glowing against her vibrant hair, and the light shined off her soft hair and it looked almost like a halo. There had always been this bright, attractive, luring aura about her. To Kevin, she was completely adorable; a hyper active angel. _

_Nick and Joe slid down the fire polls and the sparkle in her eyes was brighter. _

"_Hi guys!" She chirped, waving a little. _

"_Hey Alli." Nick replied tiredly. _

"_Mornin' Al." Joe yawned._

_Stella didn't stop by that morning, and Joe was glad she had saved herself a few minutes without Allison in her life. _

"_Off to school!" Allison threw her fist in the air as she sat in the limo between the wall and Nick., "I'm really excited to meet everyone. I like new people and new faces." She explained in one breath, then drummed on her legs. _

"_Allison, we think that my brothers and I should get out first, then you can get out at the East doors, that way paparazzi won't attack you." Nick explained slowly to her. _

_She nodded just as slowly as he was speaking, "Okay." For some reason, Nick didn't feel like she understood. _

_When the brothers were out of the limo and Allison free, Nick and Joe exhaled heavily. _

"_Come on guys. She's not that bad. She's just happy. That's all." Kevin defended her as they started walking. _

"_She's like another Frankie." Nick shrugged, "I mean, I love Frankie, but-"_

"_I think Frankie might even be more mature than her." Joe rolled his eyes as they reached their lockers._

"_Hey guys." Stella walked up with Macy in tow._

"_So, who's that girl that got out of your limo, after _it drove to the east side of school?" Macy asked curiously, not sure what to think about it.

"A girl?" Stella raised her eyebrow, directing a slightly angry glare at Joe. 

"Did anyone else see her? Like paparazzi?" Nick asked urgently.

"No. " Macy shook her head, "Not that I could see anyways. Who is she?"

"It's our mom's best friend's daughter. Her name is Allison Luna." Nick explained, to save Joe. 

"Why is she staying with you guys?" Stella asked more comfortably. 

"Her house burnt down, and we were the only people would had the room available in the short notice." Kevin explained.

"Awe." Macy gushed, "That's so sweet of you guys." Macy put her hand over her heart.

"Not to mention generous. I bet she really appreciates it." Stella nodded, knowing the boys' when it came to their hearts and how to help.

"When can we meet her?" Macy asked excitedly. 

"She's actually coming to school here for a while…" Joe itched the back of his head.

"Yeah, her mom wants her in school still, I guess." Nick shrugged, but then turned serious. "We must warn you though…" Nick started dramatically, catching the girls' attentions.

"She is quite the character." Joe finished, thinking hard if he worded that correctly, and as kindly as possible.

"Come on guys, she can't be that bad." Stella rolled her eyes.

"No. You don't understand. She has a never ending energy supply!" Kevin burst, "She's even worse than Macy when she used to freak out when she saw us!" 

Macy's eyes widen, then nodded, "Oh, yeah. That's bad." 

"Nikki!" A gentle voice hollered down the hall way, his eyes widen in horror of all that was seen was a flash of strawberry blond curls, and the next thing Nick was on the floor. Allison rolled off of him and popped back to her feet; facing a shocked and surprised, Stella and Macy.

"Hi." She piped. 

Stella didn't feel comfortable around her, and her lip twitched when she replied, "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Macy Misa!" Macy held her hand out. 

Allison shook it and bowed, "My pleasure to meet you Ms. Misa."

**I want to put some romance in here, and I think I have an idea who she'd click most with. XD do you? Uhm… Let's have a vote! **

**Do you think the paparazzi should have seen her? **

**AlliXNick?**

**AlliXJoe**

**AllieXKevin**

**AllieXOne of the girls?**


End file.
